


Humming

by Salmaka



Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Random & Short, Salmaka's Expanded Universe, Singing, Technomantic Culture, Usage of Headcanon(s), poorly edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17770829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmaka/pseuds/Salmaka
Summary: Courtesy is trying to find a better word to describe it, but he can’t. How can be a feeling, a sensation louder?





	Humming

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for potential poor editing, typos or mistakes... I just want to post it...

Courtesy and Exie are working on the farm when he feels _something_. It feels like it could be a sound, but it isn’t, not exactly. The sensation is as if resonating within him. It’s not strong or uncomfortable more like unknown, alien. Courtesy can’t wrap his mind around it, can’t isolate or specify it…

He looks at Excellence and asks, “Exie, can you feel it?” Maybe she, with her technomancy, can feel it, too.

She raises her head, “Feel what?”

And just like that, the feeling is gone as if it was never there. “Never mind, it’s gone.”

Maybe it’s just a storm coming closer or a wind vibrating with something in the canyons around the farm. Mars can make some mysterious sounds sometimes… Courtesy just shakes his head and goes back to work.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Exie is cooking in the kitchen, the aroma of vegetable with a mole’s meat is filling the entire house. She’s really getting better at this. And while cooking, she’s humming some pleasant tune.

And the resonation is back. Courtesy doesn’t say anything right away this time and tries to concentrate on it. It’s a bit different than yesterday in the fields. A bit clearer and… louder? Courtesy is trying to find a better word to describe it, but he can’t. How can be a feeling, a sensation louder?

Unless… When he closes his eyes and starts to concentrate on it, he can hear a melody to it. And it fits into what Exie is humming right now!

“Exie?” he calls out and both tunes stop at once. “Are you… Can you like sing with your technomancy?”

She looks at him in a bit of shock, “I- yes. How do you…?”

“I think you were just technomancy humming alongside you actual humming.”

“Did I? I… I didn’t even realize,” she chuckles. Maybe it’s a good sign that she’s comfortable now. Courtesy can’t help himself and smiles, too. “I didn’t know that non-technomancers can hear it…”

“Well, I did. Can you sing something for me?”

“I can try,” she smiles again, “I was told my signing isn’t the best, though.”

“I will not judge, and I want to hear-feel it when you are sighing intentionally.”

She smiles back at him and starts humming again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! And also thank you for potential kudos or comment! I'm bad at replying but I really appreciate it. <3  
> Kudos for our Martian server, too <3 for 'tolerating' my endless OC fics ;*


End file.
